


only what he takes with him

by SmugglerofSass



Series: only what he takes with him [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Han is poor as hell okay, but he refuses to give up the only piece of his mom he has left
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmugglerofSass/pseuds/SmugglerofSass
Summary: He has nothing else.





	only what he takes with him

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr. Short and sweet.

When Han comes to the Academy on Cardia he has one pair of boots, a half size too small with thin spots wearing in the soles. He has two pairs of pants that he continuously repairs, three shirts, a worn out jacket. He has five socks, threadbare things that he has to layer for them to even be useful. He has no winter coat. No hat. No gloves. No real scarf, just a length of fabric he uses to cover his face and head when necessary. 

He has a worn out stuffed wookie and an old knife going rusty at the edges. He has a necklace. A polished stone pendant on a length of leather cord to replace the delicate gold chain that had been lost. 

Han knows that the pendant comes from the mountain caves on Corellia, knows the stones are precious and rare. He knows if he were to sell it his pockets would be filled with more credits than he’s ever held. But he won’t sell it. Ever. 

He won’t sell it because it’s that last thing he has of his mother. The only record of her he has other than his hair and eyes. It’s the last bit of proof he has to prove that Jaina Solo existed. And he’d rather starve or freeze to death than give that up. 

 


End file.
